<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ready to Fly (You and I) by wesawbears</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26091673">Ready to Fly (You and I)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesawbears/pseuds/wesawbears'>wesawbears</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:22:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>338</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26091673</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesawbears/pseuds/wesawbears</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaskier finds Eskel lovely, always. Even when he doesn't think so, and even when he's run down by the potions. Literal, mindless Jaskel fluff.</p>
<p>Written for the prompt "lovely".</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eskel/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>125</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ready to Fly (You and I)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaskier sat in the field where Eskel left him, his back against a tree as he waited for him to come back from...whatever beast he was fighting. Something big, mean and terrible. He figured he would catch the details later. For now, he let his tongue poke between his lips as he finished stringing together some stray blossoms that had fallen from the tree above. He held it out in front of him, pleased with his blossom string. He was hoping to attach it to Scorpion’s reins. The white of the blossoms would contrast nicely with the black of his mane. Resolved, he stood to go finish his day’s work.</p>
<p>As he was working on that, he heard the thud of Eskel dropping the monster’s head on the ground. He looked back to find the other man staring intently at him, eyes black from the potions and veins stark against his face.</p>
<p>Jaskier smiled and headed back. “Oh good, you’re back. Not too much trouble?”</p>
<p>Eskel looked at him. “Not too much trouble.”</p>
<p>Jaskier leaned up to kiss his cheek, and Eskel turned his head away from it. “You don’t have to. Not when I’m like this.”</p>
<p>Jaskier pouted. “What if I want to though?”</p>
<p>“Bluebird…”</p>
<p>Jaskier shushed him, running his hand in a soft caress over Eskel’s scar. “My handsome wolf.”</p>
<p>Eskel calmed enough to lay with his head in Jaskier’s lap, while he ran his fingers through his hair as he came down from the potions. While they sat, Eskel filled him in on the details of the fight. Somewhere in the explanation, he trailed off and Jaskier found him staring at the flowers on Scorpion.</p>
<p>Jaskier’s lips curled into a teasing smile. “Are you jealous?”</p>
<p>“Nah. Flowers wouldn’t look right on me.”</p>
<p>Jaskier tutted. “I very much disagree with that.”</p>
<p>“Oh yeah?”</p>
<p>“Yes.” To prove it, he tucked a stray blossom behind Eskel’s ear. “There. Lovely.”</p>
<p>Eskel answered by flipping them over, so Jaskier was lying across his broad chest. “I’ll show you lovely.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>